Il amore non ci sono inevitable
by Alice Moncrieff
Summary: Reverse universe. Kevin, un joven de preparatoria que es acosado por el capitán del equipo de natación, pero que a la vez esta enamorado de él. Eddward, el victimario de Kevin que también esta enamorado de él. ¿Qué pasará cuando el pelirrojo quiera confesar sus sentimientos? Será rechazado o... R!KevEdd, ligero R!Nazzarie y una serie de locuras de esta autora.


_**Il amore non ci sono inevitable**_

_**Disclaimer. Ed, Edd & Eddy son propiedad de A. K. A. Productions y las versiones reverse no son de mi autoría, son de Asphyxion y Nathan "Kedd" Goldberg es de c2ndy2c1d, de ser mía la serie habría más KevEdd (?)**_

_**Advertencia. Este one-shot contiene shonen-ai/yaoi/slash, una que otra palabra anti sonante y violencia.**_

_**Dedicatoria. Se lo dedico a Ivy de mi corazón, aquí está el R!KevEdd que te prometí 3 u/w/u **_

"_Porque no me importa que seas vos, solamente me importa lo que yo siento por vos…"_

"El sábado después del entrenamiento al público del club de natación, afuera de la escuela, puerta oeste. Más te vale no faltar.

-K"

-¿Hum?- se quedó pensando Eddward, o Doble Dee como le llamaban sus "amigos" si es podía llamarlos de alguna forma, estaba claro que era con quienes pasaba más tiempo, pero no los consideraba "amigos" de todas formas.

-¡Doble Dee!, los del club de natación te están esperando para el entrenamiento- gritó Marie por los pasillos, Marie era una chica algo baja, pero no tanto para su edad, su cabello azul del mismo color de sus ojos la hacían realmente adorable; siempre gustaba de usar un gorro de un tono café grisáceo que le regalo su amigo Doble Dee cuando eran niños, el cual nunca se quitaba a menos que fuera necesario.

-Esos imbéciles, nunca pueden hacer nada si no estoy con ellos- bufó Edd entre dientes. –Y tú vete a clases antes de que llegues tarde- le dijo a Marie.

-Nunca cambias, sigues siendo el mismo bipolar de siempre Edd. Cuídate, no querrás que "tu calabaza" te vea sonrojado- dijo Marie antes de irse corriendo por los pasillos, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Nazz, y porque no decirlo, para huir de su amigo antes de que hiciera un número completo por haberlo visto rojo como un tomate.

-Más te vale no decirle a nadie más que me has visto así…Marie- pensó el joven con mayores problemas en la escuela, pero un completo genio en los estudios aunque no lo pareciera.

Por otro lado, se encontraban "la calabaza" como le decía Edd a Kevin, un completo "tonto" para el más alto; de cabello anaranjado, tímido. Junto a él sus dos mejores amigos, Nathan "Kedd" Goldberg, un chico alto, de espaldas un poco anchas y de cabello verde azulado, y Nazz, una pequeña joven de 15 años, bastante inteligente y bonita, rubia de ojos marrón claro. Ese era el singular duo que casi siempre acompañaba a Kevin cuando no estaban con Rolf y Ed.

-Solo espero que Eddward no falte- dijo Kevin suspirando pesadamente

-No entiendo que le viste a ese imbécil Kevin, es un completo vago, se salta las clases y ni decir que siempre te está molestando. Solamente espero que no sufras del Síndrome de Estocolmo*- exclamó Nazz con un aire de molestia que era casi palpable.

-Tú no comprenderías lo difícil que es para mí, Nazz…Dime que estoy loco, pero he logrado ver una faceta que pocas veces muestra al mundo- respondió Kevin algo asustado por la reacción de su amiga, escondiéndose –como de costumbre- en cualquier libro que estuviera abrazando.

-Ya no discutan que no querremos llegar tarde al anunció de Ed, según me dijo Rofl, hoy usará un nuevo gorro que compró hace poco- dijo Nathan terminando con ese ambiente tan pesado que estaba formándose alrededor de los tres.

-Vale, vale; no quiero perderme la cara de Sara cuando vea a su hermano mayor haciendo el ridículo de nuevo- dijo Kevin, volteando a ver a sus amigos con una gentil sonrisa.

"_Porque lo más difícil de estar cerca de ti es el dolor que constantemente esta en mi pecho, siento que voy a morir si continuamos de esta forma…"_

Todos se encontraban en el entrenamiento abierto al público del equipo de natación de la escuela. Su capitán, Eddward.

-Dos vueltas más a la piscina y nos vamos tontos- se escuchó gritar al chico del gorro negro

-Vaya que el chico-tiburón Edd es demasiado estricto con los entrenamientos- dijo Rofl

-Es comprensible Rofl, la competencia anual está a poco más de un mes de llevarse a cabo y si quieren llevarse el primer lugar de nuevo están entrenando muy duro, o eso es lo que escuche de Nat- susurró Kevin, a su lado se encontraban Nazz y Marie, ambas demasiado sonrojadas por estar cerca una de la otra.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu plan chico Kevin?- preguntó Rofl, haciendo que Kevin se sonrojara hasta las orejas y pareciera un tomate muy brillante.

-B…bueno, solo espero que Eddward no se vaya y haga que "K" lo persiga con su motocicleta- respondió Kevin suspirando pesadamente, pero feliz y tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón que podía jurar se escuchaban por toda la escuela.

-Estoy más que segura de que Edd no va a faltar ni a irse a ningún lado, Kevin- susurro Marie tratando de que el peli rojo la escuchara sin llamar tanto la atención.

-Muchas gracias Marie- respondió Kevin. Al poco rato y antes de que terminará el entrenamiento del equipo de natación, Kevin ya se había ido para proceder con su plan…Llevar a Eddward a la convención anual de robótica que se llevaría a cabo a poco más de dos horas de la escuela.

"_No importa tener que mentir con tal de que me mires como una persona y no como un objeto con el que te puedes divertir…"_

-Más te vale no intentar nada raro si no quieres terminar sin cabeza, "K"- dijo Edd con su típico tono molesto

"No tengo pensando hacer nada extraño Eddward, sube antes de que nos haga más tarde" escribió Kevin, ahora usaba un casco de motociclista para esconder su identidad; también vestía con pantalones ajustados, una playera verde y unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero complementaban su vestimenta.

-Más te vale dar la cara antes de que termine el día, imbécil- dijo entre dientes Edd.

"No te preocupes por eso Eddward, te aseguro que para el final del día sabrás quien soy y podrás decidir si molerme a golpes o dejarme vivo" respondió Kevin. Edd no supo cómo ni cuándo lo había escuchado o si había esperado que actuará de tal manera. A regañadientes el más alto tomó asiento en la motocicleta, Kevin le dio un casco que llevaba para ese día.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde diablos se supone que vamos?- pregunto en un tono altanero Edd.

"Ya lo verás, solamente trata de no sostenerme tan fuerte que me lastimas. No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos" le respondió el peli rojo en otra nota. Pero él no estaba asustado de estar en una moto a pesar de saber los riesgos, no, claro que no. Ese tipo era un tonto creyendo semejante idiotez…el solo temblaba para mantener el equilibrio y estaba sosteniéndolo al punto de lastimarlo porque no encontró de donde más sostenerse para no caer. Por nada del mundo tenía miedo de que sucediera algo, sobre todo sabiendo que los motociclistas tienen ía miedo de que sucediera algo, sobre todo sabiendo que los motociclistas tienen 35 veces más probabilidad de sufrir un accidente de tránsito, claro que no.

"_Solamente quiero que mis sentimientos te alcancen pronto"_

Llegaron realmente rápido al Centro de Convenciones donde se llevaría a cabo la convención anual de robótica, un hobby que ambos jóvenes tenían en común…aunque el más alto lo negará rotundamente.

"Hemos llegado" escribió Kevin

-Eso parece- respondió indiferente Eddward –Así que dime ¿Por qué coño me has traído a la convención de robótica?- pregunto tratando de no sonar muy emocionado con la idea.

"Se dé buena fuente que te gusta la robótica, aunque intentes negarlo" le respondió "K"

-Supongo que no has perdido el tiempo niño, entonces, ¿te quedas como el idiota que eres o vienes de una vez?- preguntó Edd caminando al centro de convenciones

"Supongo que esa parte de ti nunca va cambiar nunca Eddward" pensó Kevin tratando de alcanzar al de gorro negro.

"_Porque en el corazón no se manda, y el amor es inevitable"_

-¡Eddward! Por favor…por favor despierta- repetía Kevin con desesperación, sin embargo el chico de gorro negro yacía inconsciente sobre el pavimento del parque y es que claro, enfrentarse a Plank* en una pelea era como pedir que te matarán inmediatamente.

-Kevin, será mejor llevarlo a dónde puedan curar sus heridas- alcanzo a escuchar el pelirrojo por parte de Nathan.

-P…pero, no quiero dejar a Eddward solo…no después de lo que le hizo Plank al enterarse que estaba conmigo- dijo sollozando sonoramente Kevin.

-No te preocupes Kevin, por lo que veo sus heridas no son muy graves; si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevarlo a tu casa- sugirió el de cabello verde azulado.

-G…gracias Nat, si después necesitas algo de mi parte no dudes en pedirlo- dijo Kevin limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su sweter.

"Tan solo quisiera que ignores a ese tonto y me veas a mi" pensó Nat, aunque admitiría que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Después de varios intentos de no caer por las escaleras para llevar a Eddward a la habitación de huéspedes para curar sus golpes y raspones y dejarlo descansar un rato, Nathan se fue de la casa de Kevin, no sin antes decirle que si surgía algún problema le llamará inmediatamente.

-Eddward…despierta, por favor- susurro levemente Kevin recostado en la orilla de la cama donde descansaba el de gorro negro.

-K…Kevin- se escuchó decir con dificultad a Edd.

-E…Eddward, por favor no te esfuerces demasiado- dijo Kevin acercándose al chico de gorro negro.

-No me digas que hacer, calabaza- grito Edd, totalmente recuperado luego de un poco de descanso.

-Perdón, pero es normal que te diga que no te esfuerces demasiado después de haber peleado con Plank- dijo Kevin en un tono algo meláncolico.

-Olvida eso, y mejor dime que era eso tan importante antes de que llegaran Plank y Jhonny a buscar pelea- ordeno impaciente Edd, aunque de alguna orma ya podía imaginarse que era lo que iba a decirle el más bajo.

-B…bueno, será mejor si lo doy a entender con acciones que con palabras- dijo Kevin tan sonrojado que podía ser confundido fácilmente con un tomate por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, darle un beso en la mejilla a aquel tipo que desde que entro a la escuela solamente lo había estado molestando.

-Nada mal para una calabaza como tú, pero puedo mejorar eso- dijo Eddward acercando bruscamente a Kevin, buscando sus labios para plantarle un tierno y cálido beso que dejo sorprendido al pelirrojo.

-Je t'aime mon citrouille*-dijo Eddward después de cortar el beso.

-Yo también te amo Eddward- respondió Kevin con una sonrisa.

"_Porque el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse, mucho menos el momento en el que lo hace…Solo sucede y ya, y por eso nos volvemos egoístas"_

_**Author notes: Well, I finished this one-shot yay xD, aunque siento que quedo algo raro siendo que es el primer KevEdd que escribo y quedo **__**algo **__**muy OoC uwu, alguna crítica constructiva, comentario que me haga feliz, un Eddward sensualón para mi solita (?) ok no xD, pero quiero que no ignoren mi fanfic todo rascuache QwQ.**_

_**-Alice-**_

_***Síndrome de Estocolmo: Para lo que no sepan que es, es un síndrome psicológico que padecen las personas que sienten cierta atracción, admiración o se enamoran de sus victimarios. **_

_***Plank: Para los que siguen este fandom, sabrán que algunos dibujantes han creado una versión "humanizada" de Tablón, preferí dejar su nombre en inglés para que se viera como un alías de este personaje.**_

_***Je t'aime mon citrouille: Es "te amo mi calabza" en francés, según por lo que he visto en Tumblr, Reverse!Eddward es bueno en francés, además de ser un aficionado a la robótica.**_


End file.
